The invention relates to a label issuing apparatus. There are known label issuing apparatus which issue labels to be fixed on packages of foodstuffs or the like, with data such as the name, weight and price of the packaged food. In a prior label issuing apparatus, a first label detector is disposed near a label issuing outlet, and the start of printing by a printer for printing given data on the label is controlled in response to a signal from the first label detector. A second label detector is located behind the printer and the feed of the label is controlled in accordance with a signal produced from the second label detector. The first label detector disposed in front is used to prevent any overlap of labels at the label issuing outlet, and prohibits the printing and feeding by the label issuing apparatus when the preceding label remains at the label issuing outlet. The second label detector disposed behind is used for stopping the label feeding, so as to set a label to be printed at a predetermined printing position when it detects a label located immediately after, or a certain number of labels behind the label to be printed.
However, with this kind of prior label issuing apparatus, a change in the size of labels requires adjustment of the location of the second label detector, because unless it is adjusted, when the second label detector detects a label and stops the label feeding, the label is located at an improper printing position. Such adjustment of the location needs to be done by repeating the label issuance several times, while it is checked whether or not given data is printed on the correct printing position on the label. Thus, the adjustment is considerably time-consuming and has a drawback of wasteful issuance of some labels. Moreover, the need of using two label detectors is another shortcoming of the prior apparatus. Further, the controlling of the label feeding by means of the second label detector disposed behind the printer, could lead to a situation where the position of the label under printing deviates remarkably from the proper printing position as a cumulative result of any variability in spacing or in the spacing between labels on their label carrier paper tape.
Additionally, the prior label issuing apparatus employs a hardware timer for controlling the feed distance from one line to another to print data on a label over several lines. Owing to this fact, a change in the line feed distance resulting from a label size change requires a troublesome adjustment for the feed distance correction.